pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Bowmunk
About Bowmunk is a unit in Patapon 3. He is a Menyokki Robopon. He heals your team and strengthens VS structures. He is mostly useless in combat but can be very helpful in Versus Modes. He is the ultimate defense unit with the ability to heal your allies with charged attacks by throwing dirt in front of them. He place a giant boulder with charged defence to protect your units from close and ranged attacks. This move can even stop the hardest enemy, even Balrog! Bowmunk is level 10 when he is unlocked. Bowmunk is unlocked by getting Guardira and Taterazay to level 10. Bowmunk evolves at level 14 and level 20 Description Eco-friendly warriors get the environment on your side, changing the land to suit your needs. Equipment Bowmunk can use arms from unlocking. Moves PON PON: Punches enemies with arms. CHAKA CHAKA: Defends with his arms. PON CHAKA~PON PON: Throws dirt which grows grass that heals allies and damages enemies. Note: Allies will only be healed if they are in range where grass grows. PON CHAKA~CHAKA CHAKA: Places a huge defence rock to block attacks. Note: Only one at the time can be placed. Hero mode Freaky Tree Bowmunk will heal your team within his range of damage stat. Unlike Pingrek's Healing Chateau, it can't be destroyed. The only downside is, the healing is slower. Note: 'With Natura´s Touch and the Class Skill Super Fortress totally upgraded, the effect is stronger.' Activated with PonChaka~DonDon. Combo with DonDon Class Skills 'Bowmunk's Class Skills' Tiny Base Strengthens small structures i.e. boulders, flowers, cannons, catapults, ice walls, etc. Upgrade by playing many VS quests or using charged defence repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Mid Base. Mid Base Superior skill to Tiny Base. Strengthens mid structures i.e. lookouts, forts, stone walls, etc. Upgrade by playing many VS quests or using charged defence repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Big Base. Big Base Superior skill to Mid Base. Strengthens large structures i.e. castles, towers, giant ice walls, etc. Upgrade by playing many VS quests or using charged defence repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Super Fortress. Super Fortress Repairs structure HP every 4 seconds. This affects structures on Versus stage, and structures built using skills. Fully upgrading this skill gives you a welcome bonus that is 2x healing from his Uberhero Mode and dirt throwing. 'Affected Class Skills' Wood Smasher Inflicts extra 50% damage to wooden obstables. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Destrobo's Wood Smasher skill is fully upgraded, Bowmunk gains access to it. Stone Smasher Inflicts extra 50% damage to stone obstables. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Destrobo's Stone Smasher skill is fully upgraded, Bowmunk gains access to it. Metal Smasher Inflicts extra 50% damage to metal obstables. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Destrobo's Metal Smasher skill is fully upgraded, Bowmunk gains access to it. Set Skills Stamina Boost 1 Maximum stamina increased 20%! Learned at Level 11. Stamina Boost 2 Maximum stamina increased 30%! Learned at Level 15. Fertilizer Upon death, recovers HP of all allies to the amount of 50% of own max HP. Learned at Level 20. Note: Fertilizer takes time to take effect, but not that long. Self-Preservation x1.5 boost for self-administered HP recovery. Learned at Level 25. Peerless Tree Hit the drum in perfect timing to recover 1% stamina. Effect is significant over time. Can only be learned by Uberhero. Learned at Level 32. Note: This restores 1% stamina every time you press a button in perfect timing, not just when you press 4 buttons in perfect timing. When you reach lvl 39, you will heal 2000+ for every perfect button press. Trivia *Bowmunk's hero mode is the only one that requires the jump command. *He is the polar opposite of Destrobo. Bowmunk strengthens buildings, whereas Destrobo destroys them. *Bowmunk is one of the Uberheroes who can only equip 1 type of weapon. *Bowmunk's PonChaka~PonPon combo causes him to throw dirt. Wherever the dirt lands, grass grows, which heals allies. The bad part of this is that the grass is easily burnt and will stay on fire for long periods pf time, giving a bad time to Bowmunk. *If you look closely at Bowmunk's Hero Mode, you can see that the Tree gets a greener and greener aura as you keep doing the combo for this Hero Mode. *If you use Pingrek´s Healing Chateau and Bowmunk´s Freaky Tree together you´ll get a powerful healing effect. *Bowmunk, from unlocking, looks yellow green but when he levels up, he turns green then dark green. *Bowmunk is the only class that can inherit a class's skills while not getting every single one when they are mastered. Yarida for example would inherit all of Piekron's class skills. Bowmunk on the other hand gains all but Everything Smasher from Destrobo. Gallery Bowmunk FT.png|Bowmunk's...Freaky Tree? Category:Patapon 3 Category:Uberhero Category:Units Category:Robopon Category:Rarepons Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Story Character